


Super Mario Sunshine 2: Bowser Jr. 's Revenge

by KatanaVolt



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Mario Sunshine
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Future Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatanaVolt/pseuds/KatanaVolt
Summary: It has been several years since the events of Super Mario Sunshine. Mario and Peach are now married and are the official king and queen of the Mushroom Kingdom. When Toadsworth becomes ill, Mario and Peach must return to Isle Delfino to visit him.
Relationships: Koopa | Bowser/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Mario/Peach Toadstool
Kudos: 3





	Super Mario Sunshine 2: Bowser Jr. 's Revenge

Mario and Peach will never forget their vacation to Isle Delfino. Who could forget the revelation that Bowser has a son? Or that Bowser and his son framed Mario for crimes he did not commit? Or that they kidnapped Peach and held her captive inside an ancient volcano? Though Mario cleared his name, he and the princess vowed never to return to Isle Delfino because of their terrible experience. 

Many things have happened since that fateful vacation to Isle Delfino years ago. Bowser and Princess Peach eventually signed a peace treaty, ensuring a time of peace for the Mushroom Kingdom. With Bowser no longer a threat, Mario and Peach decided to officially marry, thus making them the King and Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom. Toadsworth retired from being the Princess's advisor and decided to settle in Delfino Plaza. 

Mario and Peach are sitting on their thrones inside the castle. 

“Mario?,” said Peach.

Mario smiles back at his wife, “Yes, dear?”

Peach is unsure how to break the news to her husband. She knows Mario is already stressed about the current state of the kingdom. Though Bowser is no longer a threat, civil unrest has become more common amongst the citizens. Mario can tell his wife is distraught. 

“Peach, you can tell me anything. I am always here for you no matter what.”

The Queen let outs a deep breath, “Toadsworth is not doing well. Apparently, he has been infected with a rare tropical disease called shroomitis. He’s staying at Delfino Hospital right now but the doctors aren't sure if he's going to make it. ”

Mario comforts his wife, “I’m so sorry, Peach. I had no idea.”

They hug each other and shed many tears. Peach is so thankful that she has such a supportive husband. Her and Mario have always been close but their bond became inseparable once they got married. 

"Why don't we go visit Toadsworth?," suggests Mario. "I know he's like a father to you. I'm sure it would mean the world to him if we visited him. "

Peach is surprised to hear Mario suggest such a thing. He and Toadsworth had a falling out not long before his retirement. While Mario and Peach were engaged, Toadsworth was hesitant to bless the marriage. While he deeply respected Mario, he preferred Peach to marry a man of royal lineage. 

Once they got married, Toadsworth was often critical of Mario's leadership. He felt Mario mishandled several civil disputes between citizens, increasing division within the kingdom. Eventually, Toadsworth and some other disgruntled citizens tried to remove Mario from his position, citing his actions as an abuse of power. A hearing was held in the official royal court. Though the discussion started civilly, it quickly became heated between Mario and Toadsworth. Ultimately, Mario won the case but it created a rift between Mario and many of the Toads. 

"Peach," says Mario. "I know me and Toadsworth have had our differences but he helped shape the Mushroom Kingdom to what it is today. "

"Thank you, Mario. I know he will be happy to see you!" 

Mario forces a smile and says, "I hope so, dear. "


End file.
